


Play by Play

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, Drabble, Epic Battles, F/M, Oblivious, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S05E15, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Even though Harry is back on Earth-2, you just had to call him and give him the play by play of the greatest fight of the century.





	Play by Play

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E15

“And now Monkey Brains has The King upside down and tied to a crane!” you exclaim into your specialized phone.

“You’re making this up, aren’t you?” Harry asks you on the other end. You can’t believe he isn’t here for the fight of the century, but that didn’t stop you from calling the scientist back on Earth-2 to fill him in on today’s craziness.

“I most certainly am  _not_!” you protest and switch to a video call instead. Harry’s face appears on the screen with soft features and hair a right mess (as usual). He was content. Positive emotions suit him nicely. “ _Look_!”

You point your phone screen to the S.T.A.R. Labs monitor which shows the battle royale. Just as you do, Barry and Nora shoot lightning at King Shark to free him from his binds.

“No freaking way!” you shout, now watching with awe.

“Oh, wow,” Harry notes.

The two beasts fall to the street, and when King Shark finally prevails, you hoot and holler and do a little dance. You switch the screen back to face you. Harry beams at you.

“What?” you ask suspiciously. Harry rubs a hand against his lips that curve up.

“Nothing.”

He must be as happy about the outcome as you are.


End file.
